A New Threat
by Hikaru5762
Summary: My little side story and intake of what happened after the Third Robotech War. Its my first fic so dont be too harsh in your reviews. More chapters will be coming in shortly, just give me some time here people. Thanks.
1. Introduction

Robotech  
  
A New Threat  
  
Part 1: Introduction  
  
2099, the centennial of the crash landing of the SDF-1. Lt. Commander Seth Maine watched the fire works explode from his apartment window, finishing a glass of champagne, alone. Except for the fireworks and champagne, this was the usual setting in his military standard apartment in New Macross. Seth had joined the military 7 years earlier with his neighbor and long time friend Mitch Johnson.  
  
Although they joined together, Mitch moved up the ranks faster than Seth did. Mitch was the smarter of the pair and things seemed to come easier to him than they did Seth. Seth and Mitch were friends and still are, but Seth couldn't help but feel some kind of resentment towards Mitch. Mitch, I guess you could say, was also more handsome than Seth. Seth was around 6'4'', largely built with brown eyes and brown hair. Mitch was somewhat of a small guy with blue eyes and blond hair. The ladies seemed to like the blond hair and blue eyes better. The only thing Seth was better at than Mitch was his piloting skills.  
  
Seth was the best the United Republic of Planets Defense Force had. That was probably one of the reasons Mitch had moved up to a command position and Seth hadn't. Not that he wanted it. Flying was his passion. Seth was chosen to fly the new Veritech model, the Delta One Advanced variable fighter. It was one of the first military advances since the end of The Third Robotech War. After their defeat, the Invid gave up and returned to Toril. Left in devastation, Earth had to rebuild almost the whole planet. After the Rebuilding, the remaining leaders of Earth decided to reinstate the old borders before the Global Civil War. The old countries such as the United States, United Kingdom, France, Israel, Russia, and China had returned. The only difference was that these countries were ruled under the United Earth Alliance. In 2082, the new NASA began space exploration programs. This was made much easier than the time before the Global Civil War thanks to Robotechnology. Thus, the United Earth Alliance had started to colonize other planets and in 2093, the UEA became the United Republic of Planets, with 13 colonized planets under its rule.  
  
The Zentradi had a more difficult time recovering from the last century of defeat. After the Invid's defeat, the remaining Zentradi populous, and there wasn't much, decided to return to Toril. The UEA gladly gave them a transport ship a small squadron of Alpha One Variable fighters for defense purposes. Once they returned to Toril, they saw that their home planet was in ruins because of the Invid's attacks. They grew angry and rallied up the surviving Zentradi to overthrow the Robotech Masters that survived the Invid. After the overthrow of the Robotech Masters, the Zentradi set up their own government, and, realizing that it was the Robotech Masters that first attacked the Invid, they signed a peace treaty with the new Regis. Since the Invid had been beaten on Earth and wanted revenge, they accept and thus creating the Invid-Zentradi Alliance (IZA). 


	2. A Plan for Revenge

Chapter 2: A Plan For Revenge  
  
Rekatu stood before the Regis, await his orders. "Yes, m'lord?" the 40-foot Zentradi asked. Even his gigantic features were nothing compared to the awesome sight of the Invid Regis. She was in her original shape, as were most of the Invid that were created after the Third Robotech War. The old Regis preferred human form, but this one didn't. The Regis felt that if they were to command the giant Zentradi, then they would have to do it through force and through intimation, which they couldn't achieve in the form of a Micronian.  
  
"Ah Rekatu, the IZU council has finally approved of my plan to get our revenge on the Micronian swine," informed the Regis. "Prepare your men for an invasion on planet Earth. You will leave immediately. And with the new Protoculture engines, you should arrive in about two months. This time the planet and all of its inhabitants will be exterminated."  
  
"M'lord, supplies from headquarters have yet to come in and it will take time to ready my troops," Rekatu lied. "It will take at least a week for everything to be ready."  
  
In truth, Rekatu's fleet was ready to leave right now if he had ordered them to. But he was not pleased with the mission. Rekatu was created on Earth and had come to think of himself as an Earthling until the Zentradi Movement forced him and his family to leave. He did not want to obliterate a race he had grown up with and loved. Orders were orders, however, and he will carry them out without question.  
  
  
  
"Ready Lieutenant?" the voice through the comm system asked.  
  
"Yeah ready," replied Seth. "Let's see what this baby can do," referring to the Delta One Prototype. "Let's hurry this up though. I wanna get home before dinner."  
  
Seth ignited the engines for its first test run. "So far so good." These were the first prototype engines that didn't explode upon ignition, so the fact that Seth was alive was quite an accomplishment.  
  
The fighter started down the runway gradually gaining speed. The ride was a little bumpy at first, but when the Delta One was off the ground it was smooth sailing. The controls and handling of the craft were nothing like Seth ever experienced. He almost felt like one with the fighter. Of course, the "thinking cap" he had as a helmet helped the feeling a bit. But this was the smoothest ride he had ever had.  
  
"Switching over to Guardian mode." And with a thought from his mind the fighter switched and gained a pair of arms and legs. Going through a series of flashy maneuvers Seth fired at the holofighters with the holo- lasers installed in the gattling gun with impeccable accuracy. That was all skill though, and had nothing to do with the Veritech.  
  
"Ok HQ, I'm now switching over to battloid mode," Seth proclaimed.  
  
"Be careful Lieutenant," Mitch said from the runway over the comm system. "This is where we had most of problems during previous testings. "I wouldn't want to lose our most valued pilot would I?"  
  
"Oh Mitch, you worry too much," Seth returned jokingly. But unfortunately enough, once the Delta One was in Battloid mode, the craft's system crashed. The complete system shut down 10,000 feet in the air.  
  
"Shit! The eject-button won't work," Seth said to himself since the comm system was down. "What am I gonna do now?" He thought for a second and then open up the control board inside the cockpit.  
  
If I can hotwire this thing I might be able to get power back for a few seconds and get the hell out of this thing, Seth thought. He fooled around with the wiring for a second and took two ends of wires and put them together. The spark caused a power surge throughout the whole system. Seth quickly pressed the eject-button and flew out of there. 5,000 feet in the air, Seth struggled to find the string to pull on his parachute backpack. Finally he found it and the parachute open up and he slowly glided down to the ground.  
  
  
  
Back at the runway, Mitch and several other high ranking officers, most admirals who came to observe the Delta One project, which Mitch was the head of, witnessed the battloid go down. Mitch radioed in a rescue team to search the area for Seth and a clean up crew to pick up the rubble, what was left of the failed Delta One.  
  
"Sirs, I'm terribly sorry you had to see this failure. This project is coming along very slowly. We had hoped to complete it within the next few months but I'm afraid that's impossible now," Mitch explained.  
  
"Don't worry about it captain," Admiral Sanders said. "The reason we are allowing this project to take place is simply out of fear that the Invid might return." Admiral Joseph Sanders was a navigational officer on an Ikazuchi-class cruiser near the end of the Third Robotech War. He was promoted after the war because he was one of the few survivors and because of a maneuver he developed that save his ship.  
  
"Thank you Admiral, it means so much…" he was cut off by the alarm.  
  
"Captain," said the comm officer from inside the control building. "We have a situation."  
  
"What kind of situation Ensign?" replied Mitch, who was wondering what else could go wrong.  
  
"There seems to be an object heading toward the base sir. I'm getting a reading on it now. Sir? It seems to be some sort of Robotechnology," the ensign reported. "It has an insignia of the Robotech Masters!"  
  
"What?! How can that be?"  
  
As Mitch and the admirals stood in confusion the Robotech Masters' craft was getting closer to the base every second. They started to try to shoot it down but the lasers could stop the craft's momentum. Before they could start an evacuation, the craft crash-landed right in the middle of the base, causing the destruction of the building, the death of many lives, and an explosions so intense, the likes of it had not been seen since the end of the war. 


End file.
